Mama's broken heart
by alymun
Summary: this is a song fic based on Miranda Lambert's song. Steph gets some terrible news and deals with it badly
1. steph's heart

**So originally this story had the lyrics from Miranda Lambert's song Mama's broken heart but I was told that was illegal to put in my story. so I thought I would just tell you my inspiration for this chapter was that song. :P thanks!**

Ranger had been in the wind for a few months now and I was missing him. Before he left he told me that this was his last mission and that once he returned we could be together. I had eagerly been awaiting his return so when Tank called me and told me to come to Rangeman I ran out the door. He must be coming back soon.

When Tank told me the news, I couldn't believe it. There was no way Ranger was dead. He was invincible. Hell he was Batman! But the pain in his eyes and the depressed silence of the merry men made me realize that it was true. He was gone and I was alone. Tank had received the call a few hours ago. His car had exploded and the body was horribly burned. How many exploding cars had I survived and then to have one take Batman. One of the merry men drove me home but I was in shock and couldn't tell you who it was. I convinced him I was fine and he left. After I just broke down. I must have sobbed for hours before I dragged myself into the bathroom. I stopped in shock, staring at my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot, my nose running and my hair was doing things that would terrify a clown. I thought of all the times Ranger would run his fingers through my hair, tuck it behind my ears, pick garbage out or just laugh at its hectic behavior. That's it, I couldn't keep it. I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the scissors. Stupid hair, I thought as I started cutting. Then I saw my cookie jar. How many times had Ranger lectured me about leaving my gun in there? Ranger. I felt the tears coming and the pain kept building up. Finally it exploded from my lips and I screamed his name. I couldn't stop. He was gone. I don't know how long it was but eventually I heard banging at my door.

"Cupcake! Let me in. Please Cupcake." It was Joe. We had broken up for good a few months ago. We had finally realized that we were better off friends and I admitted I was madly in love with Ranger and realized the same about Terri. We stayed in contact though, watching the game together and eating Pino's. I ignored his shouting but he must have gotten tired of waiting because the door unlocked and he came rushing over to me. How come everybody could break into my apartment? I had top-notch locks but every stalker, friend and ex seemed to be able to walk right in. Morelli pulled me to my feet and helped me to the bed. "Shit Cupcake, you are a mess. What did you do to your beautiful hair?"

I just continued to sob on his shoulder. "He's gone Joe. What am I supposed to do now?" He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am without him."

I woke up a few hours later. Joe was gone and I realized I must have cried myself to sleep. I needed alcohol. I looked through my closet, hoping my grandma's stash was still there. I found a bottle of tequila and just started chugging. It burned but anything was better than thinking about him.

The next morning I woke up at my parents. How the hell had I gotten here? Last thing I remember I was sitting in my room crying into Rangers shirt and drinking. My head was pounding and I decided I really needed coffee. I dragged myself downstairs to find my mom ironing. Oh shit. "Mom?" I said cautiously.

"I've been getting calls, Stephanie. From just about everyone." I flinched. The burg grapevine was notorious and I had always been one of the big topics. "I won't stand for this Stephanie. Why can't you get a nice job at the button factory and find a nice normal husband like everyone else? Valerie's husband doesn't die on the job."

Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

I stared brokenheartedly at my mom. She had never understood me but I never thought she would be so callous. The love of my life had just died and here she was telling me that I better clean up my act. She had only ever cared about appearances. She wanted me to do my makeup and act like normal. Well it wasn't going to happen. I was in pain, and my mom had no idea how I felt. This wasn't her broken heart.

I got in my car and drove. I didn't know where I was going and honestly, I didn't give a damn. I wanted to be anywhere that didn't remind me of him. I ended up on a dirt road in the middle of the woods. But even here I could hear Ranger's voice. I stomped on the breaks and flung myself out of the car. The car. He probably had trackers in it somewhere. He had laughed at me when I bought it. I grabbed my purse and threw a burning piece of paper into the back seat before I turned and stalked away. I stopped a safe distance away and watched as it exploded. I was going to burn everything I had that reminded me of him. I ignored my phone, knowing that it was the merry men calling to check on me and sat there as the sirens approached. I waited as Joe and Tank ran over to me and started checking to make sure I was OK. Tank changed from worried to furious when he realized I had set it myself. He threw me in Joe's car and I was driven straight to my parents house.

I walked into the store, I really needed to have tasty cakes. "He exploded? I mean actually blew up. That's perfect! Here I was thinking he was invincible" I froze in shock when I heard Joyce's voice. Was she talking about Ranger. How dare that Bitch even think about him? I dove onto her screaming and kicking violently. It took 3 guys to tear me off her and then Lula was there.

She stunned Joyce and then turned to Steph. "hey white girl. Don't listen to this tramp. She's just mad that he wanted you when she was basically throwing her dirty ass at him. Come on white girl. Lets get you home." I followed her obediently and she led me home. My phone was ringing and I answered. My mom. She was ranting about my latest choices and I sat there numbly holding the phone.

Finally I had enough of my mom. I hung up the phone and yanked it out of the wall. I still felt so empty. I knew what my mother wanted me to do. She wanted me to pretend that I was ok, but Ranger deserved better than that. He deserved to have people mourn for him and I didn't think I could hide my pain anyway. It was too strong.

I heard my door locks turning and quickly stumbled to my feet. When the door opened I saw who was there and felt my knees cave. I fell to the floor and started crying. I barely heard the whisper as he strode over to me. "Babe."


	2. tank's task

**My inspiration for this song is Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood if anyone would like to listen to it. and since I forgot in the first chapter, I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. Also big thanks to all my readers! You guys are the best!**

Tank's point of view

My mind was blank. I had been walking into Rangeman when I got the phone call from an unknown number. I'd come to expect unknown numbers to be Ranger because even when he was forbidden to contact anyone, he always managed to check in and get updates on Steph.

Now I felt the phone fall out of my hand as I replayed the conversation over and over again. The general had just called to inform me that Ranger, my best friend, my boss, hell my brother… was dead. Just like that. He regrets to inform me that Ricardo Carlos Manoso had fallen in the line of duty. When I had pushed for more details, they told me it was a top-secret mission and all they could tell me was his car exploded. I couldn't believe it.

I immediately called in my men to go check the scene and identify the body. I wouldn't believe it till my own men proved it to be true. I sat shell shocked in my office for what seemed like ever but was only a couple of hours. Lester called in to update me. The car was in pieces covering a block and apparently the person was in the car at the time of the explosion. He didn't go into details on the body but I could picture what it would look like. There was no way anyone would be able to identify the pieces that remained. Lester told me that the licence plate confirmed it was Ranger's car and I knew it was him. Ranger never would have let anyone else into his vehicle, not when he knew people were out to kill him.

I never imagined pain like this. I felt it tear into me and couldn't stop the water pouring out of my eyes. I was curled into a ball on the floor of my office trying to stop the pain. Shit I had to pull it together. I knew the Rangeman employees where waiting for me to step up and lead. I would have to suffer later, if I let this business down Ranger would haunt me forever. Then I thought of Steph.

She came bouncing into Rangeman looking so excited. I realized that she thought Ranger had come home and couldn't believe that I had to be the one to crush her dreams. I loved Steph like a sister. She managed to make Ranger happier then I've ever seen him and I swear she brought him to life. Now here I was killing hers.

I told her the news and watched as she stared in confusion. It wasn't getting through to her. Please, I wanted to beg, please don't make me say it again. Slowly I watched her take in what I'd told her. Saw her look at me and study the men before her knees buckled. I caught her and did my best to calm her down. Something that's very difficult to do when you don't like to talk and feel like falling down beside her and joining her in her tears.

I watched Steph walk off with Ram. He was going to take her home and make sure she was alright. I then turned to Rangers- I mean my- men. Glancing over them I picked out the ones who were taking this hardest. The men that had known Ranger the best. Lester, Hal, Hector, Bobby and Cal were staring off into space numbly and I sent them home. They was no good to the business in their comatose state. Then I went back into my office and continued staring at the floor.

I couldn't tell you how much time had passed. I was barely keeping it together and the only thing making me go on was thinking of how pissed Ranger would be if I let his business down. I would be in for a date with the mats, if Ranger was around. He would want me to carry on I thought. Then I got the call that Steph's car was no longer transmitting and worse, she wasn't answering her phone. I felt that sick feeling in my stomach. If she was gone I wouldn't be able to carry on. Knowing I had let Ranger down that much would have killed me.

When I reached her location I saw Morelli getting out of his car. We must have seen her at the same time has we both ran over to her together. I lifter her up and frantically checked over her body making sure there were no wounds. I almost collapsed from relief when I realized she was perfectly fine. Then I noticed her appearance. She'd been crying and had completely wrecked her hair. "What the hell happened Steph?" I questioned. I needed to know if there was a new threat to her life. I promised Ranger I would watch Steph till he returned and I was going to keep that promise. I was prepared to kill the bastard that set her car on fire.

"Sorry Tank. I couldn't look at it anymore. It hurts." Steph whimpered at me. It took a few seconds but then it hit me, she had done it herself. She had risked her life to get rid of a car! I had enough things to worry about without her adding to it. I knew that Steph was hurting but she wasn't the only one. I angrily threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the cop's car. He promised to take her to her parents and I watched them drive away.

Apparently I couldn't trust Steph to take care of herself and I didn't have the men available to watch her at the moment. I took a deep breath and called my ex. "Lula. Its Tank, I need your help." I was crushed when Lula broke up with me. I really did love her. When I heard her voice on the line I had to smile. Man I missed her. "Lula, I need you to watch out for Steph. I'm worried she might do something reckless." I pulled the phone away while she ranted about her white girl, Batman and alcohol, then she asked how I was doing. "Not great, Lu, not great." She told me she would be stopping by in an hour then hung up the phone. Maybe I could get something out of all this pain.

Lula and I were back together. I couldn't believe it. She had come over and hugged me and then told me to let it out. I had spent so long taking care of my men and Steph that I had locked up my feelings. Lula looked at me and saw through my tough guy act and I ended up bawling like a baby on her shoulder. I cried for my best friend who died just when he was figuring out his life. I cried for Steph, a brave woman who had risked everything on a shut down man and had broken through. Most of all I cried for me. I cried about the pain of losing someone close to me, I cried for the times where I had to put my feelings away and help others and I cried for the woman I loved who managed to save me when I was on the brink. I cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up exhausted but weirdly refreshed. Lula was gone but she had left a note saying she was checking up on white girl and that she'd be back. I spent the rest of the day on the 5th floor. I organized the men on duty, rescheduled business meeting for a time less painful and basically got the job done. I got reports about Steph's incident at the store and smiled at the thought of Joyce getting her ass kicked by Steph. She really was something else. The only person I've seen who is able to stand with Ranger.

My phone rang and I glanced down to see an Unknown number flashing on the screen. I slowly answered. "Speak."

"Tank, I'm alive and with Steph. I'm sorry man." Ranger's voice was coming out of the phone. I felt like I was dreaming. He was alive. I felt the tears coming and cleared my throat.

"Ranger."


	3. Joe's shoulder

**Hey guys! So my inspiration for Joe's chapter is I Won't Let Go by Rascal flats. It's a real great song so I encourage everyone to listen to it.**

My day started pretty normal; I woke up and kissed my girlfriend Terry, who was way more of a morning person than Steph. We had a long shower together followed by a hurried breakfast as our extracurricular activities had us running behind schedule.

It wasn't till about 2:30 that I heard the news. At first I couldn't believe it. After all those years hating the man for getting between me and my Cupcake, after months of wishing he would just go away, Ranger was dead. Once Cupcake had broken up with me for good, Ranger and I had started to get along better. I mean I'd never like the guy but now I could be civil, knowing he would make her happy in a way I never could.

I tried to call Steph but her phone was disconnected. I knew this would hit her hard but I also knew Cupcake, she would hate it if I acted concerned. I decided I would swing by later with some Pino's to help her feel better. That is until I received the call.

When my phone started going I stared at the number. It wasn't one I knew but since having Cupcake in my life I was used to that. How many times had her phone blown up and she'd call me on a spectator's cell. "This is Morelli." I said distractedly.

That's when I heard muffled screams coming through the phone. "Mr. Morelli? This is Mrs. Bestler. I live in Stephanie's building."

"Yes of course. Can you tell me what's going on? Who's screaming?" I asked concerned. Shit who knew what maniac had broken into Steph's apartment this time. Her apartment was easier to get into then the mall!

"Oh yes dear, that's why I am calling. You see Steph has been screaming Ranger for about half an hour now. We have tried to talk to her but she refuses to answer the door. So we were just hoping you would come by and calm her down a bit? I mean we love the excitement Steph brings but my show is on and I'm having difficulties hearing." Mrs. Bestler continued to ramble on about her soap opera but I was already up and racing for the door.

I had gotten so busy at work that I forgot that Steph would be in pain. I broke a few speed limits getting to her building and parked illegally by the door. I could hear her as soon as I got out of my car. Man she had a set of lungs on her. I quickly pushed past her neighbours and started knocking. "Cupcake? Let me in. Please Cupcake. Come open the door. Steph please! I want to help you but you need to let me in." Her wailing didn't stop and I swore as I started picking her lock.

Finally the lock turned and I raced into the room. There was Steph, lying in a heap on the floor. I took a minute to look at her. She was a mess. Her makeup was smeared on her face, her eyes were red and swollen and her hair, her beautiful crazy hair was chopped and uneven. "Shit Cupcake, you are a mess. What did you do to your beautiful hair?"

I wrapped my arms around her and tried not to flinch away as she buried her tear soaked face into my neck. "He's gone Joe. What am I supposed to do now?" I was shocked by the sheer grief in her voice. I'd known she loved him but I had never known just how much. For as long as I had known Steph, she took whatever blows came her way and kept smiling. When she was stalked, kidnapped or even tortured she never let anyone see her break down. Now here she was, barely coherent and I realized exactly how much Ranger kept her feeling safe and loved.

I continued to sit there well she sobbed. I didn't know what else to do. I'd never been good at consoling people and never had to deal with it in our relationship. It just hit me now how much of a jerk I was. She'd come home from being shot at, or having a car blown up and instead of reassuring her, I'd yell. That was how our relationship worked. We'd joke around for a while until a fight would break out and then we would yell. Happiness and anger were our only emotions. I almost wish she would start yelling at me, but Steph's temper was gone. Hell, all of what made Steph my Cupcake was gone. Leaving behind this broken shell.

Finally I just began to speak. I blabbered on and on about whatever crossed my mind until finally her sobs died down to be replaced by whimpers and pathetic little hiccups. "Shh Cupcake. You're doing great, just breathe." It was killing me to see her like this and then I felt her start to pull away and I knew that independent Steph was coming out. I also knew that she felt like she had to be on her own because no on wanted to deal with it. I tightened my grip.

"Steph, I'm really sorry that he's gone. I know how much it hurts but you aren't on your own right now. I will be here for you, I will help you through. Seriously. Whenever you feel overwhelmed or lost, call me. I will come to you no matter what time, or what I was doing. You understand Cupcake? I won't let you go, I won't let you fall. Not without me being here to catch you." I kept murmuring reassuringly into her hair until she fell into an exhausted sleep. I picked her up and carried her into her room where I tucked her into bed before letting myself out.

Even though we had broken up, me and Steph had remained close. I knew I would always love her, it just wasn't the way that two people who are meant to be together love. It had hurt me at first when she decided we were over and it wasn't until she explained how she loved me but she couldn't exist without Ranger that it all started making sense to me. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I felt that way about Terry. She had convinced me to take a chance on that relationship, even if it was bad for my job to date a woman with known mob affiliations and she was right. Terry was worth any trouble.

I called up Terry and smiled when she answered. "Hey baby. Just wanted to hear your voice and tell you I love you. I was just with Steph and I realized that I couldn't stand it if I lost you. Seriously, we belong together." She told me to come home and we went to bed very happy that night.

The next day was business as usual. I was bored stiff at my desk trying to piece together the case that had been driving me crazy for a few months. I grinned at the thought that on most of my cases, this is when Steph would innocently stumble across the last piece of the puzzle and solve my whole crime for me. That's when I got the call from across the room.

"Morelli. We just got the call for an exploding car and Steph isn't answering her cell." I felt my stomach drop. Shit! Maybe this time someone had finally succeeded. Steph couldn't continue being lucky and I knew one day some mad man would get her, just hopefully it wasn't today. As I drove to the location of the burning car I found myself praying that she would be ok. I screeched into a stop right behind the black SUV and raced after Tank towards Steph sitting by the woods.

Thank god she was alive. My eyes were desperately searching for any signs of pain and wounds on her body but besides the bloodshot eyes and flushed face she looked fine. Tank was questioning her and I knew that he would be chasing down the son of a bitch that did this to her. Then Steph spoke. "I'm sorry Tank. I couldn't look at it anymore. It hurts." I watched in alarm as Tank's face changed from concern to sheer rage. I knew he was at his breaking point so when he threw her over his shoulder and stalked to his car I intercepted.

"Tank. Put her in my car and I'll deal with it man." He studied my face for a second and I continued. "Come on. You have things to do and you have to calm down before you do something you'll regret. I'll take care of her." He nodded and walked past his car to mine. I sighed with relief and slipped in behind the wheel.

"That was a stupid thing to do Cupcake. You could have hurt yourself." I glanced at her when she snorted. Fuck, I don't think she cared anymore. "Steph! I know that right now you don't want to go on. The world looks dark and lonely but it will get better. Not now and probably not for awhile but one day the rain will stop and you will be happy." She continued to glare out the window and I brought out my big guns. "Think about Ranger. What would he do if he saw you behaving like this? He would want you to live Cupcake and to keep fighting. Hell he would do everything in his power to ensure you'd live." Steph was silently crying again and though I felt like a bastard, I knew I was finally getting through to her. I let her out at her parents.

It was the next night and I was carrying two meatball subs up the stairs to Steph's apartment. Terry was working tonight and I knew Steph could probably use the company. I knew she probably wasn't taking care of herself and I wanted to ensure she ate something. I had also heard about her taking down Joyce earlier and wanted to make sure she was ok.

When I got to her door, I froze. It wasn't shut all the way. I quickly put down the bags of food and took out my gun. Silently I pushed the door open and slipped through the crack. That's when I saw them. They were sitting on the floor with Steph clinging to his neck sobbing in relief. He glanced up and made eye contact and I flashed a smile. I was glad he was back, for her sake. He nodded to me and I slowly backed out of the apartment shutting the door softly behind me. Steph would be ok for now and I would hear the story later. No matter what, I would be there for Cupcake and I wouldn't let her go.


	4. Ranger's Death

**Sorry this was so late. I finally have a job and it keeps me busy. Anyways this is the last chapter of this story and I got my inspirations from Bryan Adams song I will always return (from the movie Spirit). Enjoy!**

This mission was going longer than expected. First of all I couldn't find the target for the longest time, then when I did find him I learned he had about 10 thugs watching his body. They went everywhere with him. After two weeks of watching him and not getting a single opening I realized that I would just have to go for it. I sighed to myself. It was always such a pain when I had to fight my way through but I missed my Babe and didn't have the time to sit and wait.

Today was the day. I parked my car out front because there was no way to make this a sneak attack and then I stormed my way into the compound. The thugs quickly converged on me and I set to work. I quickly knocked out the first four guys but the next six were learning from their comrade's mistakes. They took the time to take out their knives and guns. Now normally I would have just shot them all, easy as that but the government wanted these men alive. Apparently they knew about a terrorist group so I had to do things the hard way. I disarmed the man racing at me and used his momentum to throw him into a wall before moving onto the next. It took me ten minutes to deal with all the guards and I saw the main target bolt out the door while I was busy with guard number 9.

I raced out the door hoping he hadn't gone far, only to see him climbing into my car! It took a lot of balls to climb into my car and man he wouldn't have them for long. I strode towards the car and was just reaching the frantic target as the car exploded in a ball of fire. The blast sent me flying backwards and there was a sickening thud as I hit the wall. The world went black.

I jerked awake to a freezing bucket of water being tossed over my head. Shit I had a pounding headache and it took all my control to focus. My brain started sorting the information it was receiving before my eyes even opened. My hands were cuffed behind my back to a chair and my legs were tied to the chair legs. There were 5 men in the room, 3 holding guns and one holding a knife. I was in what appeared to be a basement and my weapons were laid out on a table on the other side of the room. So pretty much I was in a tight spot but I've been in worse.

I quickly set to work on the cuffs as the men started punching me. They wanted to know what the government knew about them. As if I would ever give them anything, they punched like girls. I tuned them out as I continued trying to slip my hands through the cuffs. That's when they did something stupid. They brought up my babe.

I knew it was a mistake to carry her picture in my wallet but I needed to have something of hers with me. That picture was the only thing keeping me sane when I was on these missions. Missions which required me to shut down the human in me and to become a robot with no feelings. I used to be able to complete these missions no problem and then Babe came into my life. She broke through my walls and showed me there was so much more to life. I was scared that when I went on these missions that the robot would take over for good, that I would lose that last bit of humanity inside me. Her picture kept me grounded and now it was in their dirty hands.

They were talking about what they'd like to do to her and my vision went red. I've never been so angry. I couldn't tell you what happened next but when I came to my senses the thugs were unconscious next to me. My hands were raw and bleeding and I had been shot in the arm. I quickly bandaged myself and tied up the thugs before calling in my contact. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious and I prayed that it wasn't long.

I had seen my car explode and there was no way a body would be in any condition to be identified. Which means it would be assumed to be me and Rangeman would be informed. I winced at the thought of Tank hearing I was dead. We had been friends for what seemed like forever and I knew my death would kill him. Babe, shit she'd never forgive me for this. She would be broken hearted at the thought of me never returning.

I grabbed my phone. I had to call her and tell her I was ok, that I was coming back home but I had only typed in the first half of her number when the swat team burst in. My phone was taken out of my hand and I was led out to the car where my contact waited.

"I need my phone back. Now!" I snapped as he continued to look at me blandly. "Don't you understand? They think I'm dead."

"Sorry but right now the mission is still classified. We need to find out what they know and to do that; your surviving must remain a secret. " He told me looking bored.

Like hell I thought, I didn't give a shit about what was supposed to be classified, my babe needed me. "Give me a phone now." I said in my deadliest voice. When he refused I attacked only to be pulled back by three Swat members. "Fuck you! I just risked my life for you and all I want is to inform my girl that I'm not dead." They pushed me back into my seat and I felt myself break. "If anything happens to her because of this, you are all dead. Do you hear me? You will all die a painful and violent death."

They brought me to a secure location and locked me into a room. There was a bed, a bathroom and a TV but that was it. I searched desperately but there was no way out so for now I was stuck. I angrily punched the wall before having a quick shower. I paced back and forth in the tiny room waiting to be released but after a few hours gave up out of boredom. I flicked on the TV to keep my mind busy,

I was gazing distractedly at the set remembering the one night I had with my Babe. I remembered how she was so nervous when we started, how she moaned my name when I kissed her, how she screamed when she came with me inside her. I needed to get home. That's when I realized my face was on TV. They were mentioning my death in an attempted car jacking, A car jacking? That was just insult to my memory. I saw Tank on the screen shouldering his way past the hordes of journalists blocking Rangeman and flinched when I saw the pain lining his face. How dare they publicize my death and hurt my friends with their lies. They were lucky my contract was over because I would have killed them if they ever dared to call me for a mission again.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the door unlocking. I was instantly on my feet ready to shoulder my way past whomever was unlucky enough to be standing there. My contact stood there. Good I thought as I did a high kick and knocked him to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach as I strode past him, pausing to grab the ID card. It took me ten minutes to find my way out of the building and I ran to a car and hotwired it. I had no phone or money so there was no way I could call ahead. I did the only thing left for me to do. I drove. I sped out of the parking lot and raced down the highway. I was 2 hours from Trenton and I refused to be away from my babe any longer.

I couldn't wait to be with her. Just standing next to her as she talked with her friends, as she ate her donuts, hell as she just breathed. She was where I was meant to be. She was my home.

It was an hour and fifteen minutes later that I tore into her parking lot. The car was barely stopped before I was out and racing up the stairs. My hands easily did the rehearsed motions of unlocking her door and I took a deep breath before opening the door. I stepped in and made eye contact with my babe across the room. Her knees buckled and she started to sink to the ground. I instantly raced to her side to catch her as she fell. "Babe." I whispered hoarsely.

Her hair was chopped crookedly and her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she'd been sobbing for weeks but to me she was beautiful. I'd never known someone as beautiful as her; she just had a natural beauty that made everyone fall in love with her. I swept her into my arms as she came apart wishing that she'd never had to experience this pain, "Don't cry Babe. I'm here and I will always be here. No matter what, it's to you, I will always return."


End file.
